


The five times Tony’s children made him proud, and the one time they were proud of him

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Gen, Q and Emily are proud, Tony is Proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is proud of his children.<br/>The twins are proud of their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Tony’s children made him proud, and the one time they were proud of him

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

1.

            Zac and Emily were just turning four, and they already were extremely brilliant – in Tony’s not so humble opinion. He was going to throw a grand party for them, even if both Aunt Peggy and Jarvis said they wouldn’t remember it. They were Starks, Starks did not conform to the rules. Everything was going to be perfect.

But then Zac fell out of a tree.

To this day Tony would never know what happened. One minute he was arguing with the catering company, the next he heard a sharp scream. He sprinted out of the house, getting to the garden just in time to see Emily splinting Zac’s arm with a stick and strips of his dirty shirt.

Emily saw her father running and called out, “Zac broke his arm! It’s clean, but he needs a doctor!”

Tony called his private doctor before scooping Zac up and carrying him into the house. Happy brought the car around and drove them to the private hospital. They arrived ten minutes later.

“You are lucky your sister was there, young man.” Dr. Morris said as he wrapped Zac’s arm in a cast. “The break could have been much worse if she hadn’t acted so fast.”

Zac gave a shy smile. Emily beamed, “See dad, medical books are important!”

Tony couldn’t have been more proud of his extremely brilliant children.

 

 

 

 

2.

Emily was five when the accident happened. Zac and Emily had been messing around in the lab, as they had always done, when Emily bumped into the work bench. The prototype grenade with a powerful flash bang fell onto the floor. Emily shoved Zac, blocking him with her tiny body, and took the full blast of the flash.

She collapsed onto the ground, screaming. JARVIS called Tony, who had been one floor up in a meeting, to hurry down. By the time Tony got to them, Emily had passed out. Zac was whimpering by his sister’s body, blinking.

Tony did everything he could to restore Emily’s sight. Through it all, the tests, the poking, the prodding, Emily never complained. She cried, some nights, but she never went to Tony – only to Zac. Emily was brave, she didn’t hide.

Tony hid.

He fell into drink. When not passed out wasted on the couch, he spent every waking moment holed up in his lab, searching for a way to cure Emily.

The answer came in the form of an accidental miracle. Tony had been pouring over archives, searching for an answer, when he spotted a strange note.

_Tony, in case the world needs a miracle, use this. – Howard_

Along with it was coordinates.

Tony rushed out of the lab.

Three days later he returned with a vial of blood. The last of Captain America’s blood. Unknown to all, even Aunt Peggy. It was Emily’s cure.

Unfortunately, it came with a cost. Emily was in, what Tony assumed, excruciating pain. He just held her, telling her everything would be okay.

Emily walked out of the ordeal with only a fear of blindfolds and really dark rooms.

Tony never forgave himself for what happened. But he was proud of Emily for being brave through it all.

 

 

 

3.

Zac was sixteen when MI6 knocked on his door. Well, they knocked on Amanda’s door, but it’s the same thing really. Tony knew they had kept their eye on Zac ever since he was ten and hacked NATO (Tony wasn’t proud of that. NATO? Really? Their firewalls were a joke. Zac could have done so much better for his first time hacking).

It wasn’t that Zac was joining a secret spy agency. Honestly Tony would have preferred Zac stay well away from anything potentially dangerous. It was the way Zac’s face would light up when he talked about all his ideas and inventions for bringing MI6 into the 21st century.

That kid was going to revolutionize espionage.

When Zac told Tony about his promotion to R, Tony sent him schematics for a long distance transceiver that had the potential to be 00-proof.

Zac built in three days.

It became standard equipment in a week.

Tony was proud of Zac’s work. He helped people, saved lives. Zac made weapons to defend his home, and succeeded.

Then Zac became Q. And became the youngest Quartermaster in all of MI6 history. He also held the record for most successful missions as a handler.

Tony was proud of his son’s genius and talent.

 

 

 

4.

When Emily joined SHIELD, she didn’t tell him. He found out after hacking their database.

The conversation that followed was less than ideal.

Tony didn’t want Emily to be part of SHIELD. It was bad enough her brother had almost died in the field while delivering tech to 001. Now she wanted to get herself killed as well?

They didn’t speak for almost a year.

It was Zac, then R, who brought him around. Emily’s success rate in the field was unrivaled. She was giving Barton and Romanoff a run for their money. She was fine, great even.

After the Battle of New York, Emily and Tony managed to sit down and talk.

She explained how she wanted to help people as well. Being a medic was fine and all, but she could be doing so much more. So she joined SHIELD when they offered her a position.

After a time, and after relations with SHIELD became stronger, Tony saw just how much good Emily was doing.

And he was proud of her for it.

 

 

 

5.

The day Tony walked his children down the aisle was a day he honestly believed he wouldn’t live to see. Yet here he was, walking two of his proudest achievements to their soon to be husbands.

Emily and Zac hadn’t been planned. They had come out of the blue in a whirlwind of joy and hope. Tony wouldn’t have given them up for the world. (Trust him, someone did make the offer. They were dead.)

Alec and James would watch over them. The two MI6 agents had already proven they would lay down their lives for the twins. Tony had faith in all four of them that they would watch each other’s backs.

His children were all grown up. But still so young.

That day was Tony’s proudest moment. The day his children went from being just Starks to Stark-Trevelyan and Stark-Bond. (Though, on paper it would just be Trevelyan and Bond.)

 

 

 

+1

The day that Tony gave up drinking and partying was the day Emily and Zac realized he loved them.

Tony gave up alcohol, _for them_. He got better, _for them_. He fought to get them back, _for them._ He picked his life back up and started becoming the father they needed. The father they knew he always could be. The father they remembered from their earliest childhood years.

And they were proud of him.

Each time Tony stopped himself from reaching for the tumbler, Emily would give a small half smile. Each time Tony chose water, Zac would bite his lip while giving that shy smile of his. Each time, they were proud of him.

They were proud to be his children.


End file.
